Star Knights
by Shana the Black Rock Shooter
Summary: Lets renew history shall we! In the real series Lucy was a rich girl who run away. Well in this fan fiction she was likely known as Lucy Kirigaya inspired by SAO. When she was 3 she was kidnap and held captive in a facility where she undergo a lost magic called Evolutionary Requip: The Titan she was called a lab-bred although she is not and that changes when Mavis help her escaped.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Summary: Let's renew history shall we! In the real series Lucy was a rich girl who runs away. Well in this fan fiction she was likely known as Lucy Kirigaya inspired by SAO. When she was 3 she was kidnap and held captive in a facility where she undergo a lost magic called Evolutionary Reequip: The Titan she was called a lab-bred although she is not and that changes when Mavis help her escaped.

Star Knight

Chapter 1

Escape

"KEEPER ESCAPE, KEEPER ESCAPE!" the speaker said as soldiers that has heavy metal armor marched getting themselves their laser guns some of them rides a hover police car and a hover bikes.

Meanwhile:

A black haired girl with blue eyes that was around 5 was being guided by a blonde haired girl that was wearing a pale pink dress and has green eyes. The blonde girl was hovering fast while the black haired girl was running very fast she was trying to catch up with the other girl "How can you carry that huge thing behind your back?" The blonde girl asked not even bothering to looked back "Why don't you tell me your name first?" the other girl said looking calm rather than being annoyed "Mavis, you?" "Lucy Kirigaya. Now about your question earlier I was wearing a harness that can hold anything and a belt that can store anything." she said still running "Tell me. Do you use magic?" Mavis asked this time she try to catch a glance of the girl (the black hair) beside her but to her disappointment the only thing that she receive as an answer is a simple 'no'.

They were both out of the facility the only problem is the protective wall that surrounds the whole facility, they need to get through without being seen Mavis and Lucy began to slow their pace they both crunched down to see a better looked to how to pass the guards without being caught. Lucy shift here position so she was leaning at the brick wall she was hiding she slides down quietly then she put a hand below in her chin while Mavis looked out to see if they can get through Lucy notices this, she then looked at Mavis "What are you doing? You will get caught." Lucy said calmly. Mavis ignore the warning when the light that was suspecting the area spot Mavis it just ignore liked she's not there "How?" Mavis smile at Lucy's curios and confuse face "I'm a ghost that can only be seen by someone with an insignia of the guild Fairy Tail or to does that I want to see me." Just then Lucy's expression turned to its calmed but serious at the same time. Lucy grabbed Mavis wrist as they ran at the open field Lucy turned right to move a little further from the checkpoint that was currently blocking their exit. They then jumped over the fence Lucy looked around to check if they were spotted good thing luck was on their side then Mavis levitate down right next to Lucy since Lucy let her wrist go when they were going to jump on the fence but Lucy let her go she ended up left behind in awe and confusion. Her face was calm but in the inside she was frustrated of what the young one did "What are you up to?" Mavis asked with a hint of frustration in her voice Lucy however ignores her by putting her hood up.

Lucy was wearing a pitch black jacket with a hood, her whole attire was also black her pajama, her shoes also socks and her shirt but has white stars design on the side so the jacket hide it making her blend in the darkness. The belt she and the harness are pitch black even her rock cannon that was attached at her back where the harness was, she was wearing all of this since the beginning.

Then a couple of minutes a truck was about to pass by when Lucy wave her hand the truck's light was bright enough to see her so it stopped the driver opened the door "Hey there. What are you doing here are you lost little girl?" Lucy stood there not moving while Mavis looked at the driver then to Lucy then something hit her 'That's right. She was planning to take a ride from this guy.' Mavis thought of realization then Lucy moved to the back then moved to the door that was near the passenger sit "What are you…" "Just drive." Lucy said to the driver he was about to protest but did what Lucy said. Mavis place herself on the back of the truck where different kind of guns was place there; they were at the checkpoint "Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Just another week of waiting but so far so good." Said Tom one the guards "Hey Rick! What's with the kid?" said another guard that was examining the truck "Oh… this is my sister's kid she's staying with me this summer. Didn't you remember that I bring her here earlier?" "Sorry Rick but it's your brother's and Celine's duty earlier." "Oh yeah, my bad – he said while starching the back of his head – anyways this is… umm." Rick was trying think a name when suddenly "Lucy" "Huh?" "My name is Lucy." "I keep forgetting that." Lucy squint her eyes at the man 'A good actor. I see.' Lucy thought to her eyes "Alright Tom, Ryan this is my niece Lucy, Lucy this is Tom and Ryan a friend of your uncle." "Nice to meet you, Lucy" "Yeah like he said." Said the two guards Lucy just turned to face the window. "Not so talkative I guess" Tom said "Well you know it's hard to forget a father's death." Rick said "What happened?" "I'll tell tomorrow. The kid might hear." Rick whispers the last sentence the two just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Chapter 2

The Plan

Lucy was looking at the sky trying to found some constellations "So, Lucy what are you doing in the facility?" Rick ask while keeping an eye on the road Lucy looked at him but immediately looked back at the sky with her hand below her chin. Rick took a glance at Lucy who was looking at sky again Rick sigh "Let me guess you're one of the lab-breeds?" this made Lucy flinched and looked at Rick with disbelief in her eyes 'How did he know that kind of information?' Lucy gritted her teeth she was about to reach the trucks door. Rick saw Lucy reaching for the trucks door he laughed that made Lucy stop "Please don't jump out of the truck you'll hurt yourself." he said as he wipe an imaginary tear on his eyes.

"Then tell where did you get that information?" Lucy demanded still reaching the door "Well you're most likely known because of that rock cannon and the signature look of the great rock cannon user. Plus you lab-breeds had that kind of eyes." Lucy was shocked "But how did you know about the rock cannon?" Lucy asked angrily "Because you're on the news last night they say that the great Black Rock Shooter had complete fifty trials in a day with her weapon rock cannon they even show footage of you completing the trial the scientists gave you. I got to admit your pretty amazing but I know that it wasn't right because your only 5 to wield such an enormous gun and there making you lab-breeds suffering on those trials it made me mad to see the others died in the facility and the worst thing is there too young." Rick said as his grip on the wheel tightens "Are you saying you want to help us?" Rick nodded this made Lucy to relax a little but she didn't let her guard down.

They were now approaching the city Lucy was feeling a little drowsy a couple more hours she fell asleep due to Mavis singing some kind of lullaby Rick looked at Lucy who was sleeping, her head was tilted to the side and she her mouth was opened (think of Yui in SAO) he smiled then Mavis appeared next to Lucy "So Mavis what shall we do with the girl?" Rick asked as he started to melt and turn into a beautiful girl with a short raven hair "Let's take her to Warrod, Ur." Mavis said smiling and pointing a finger forward "Roger!" Ur said then the truck suddenly becomes a blur of blue.

**Sorry if short I'll be sure to update more often.**


End file.
